


Picture

by ambiverted



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren sends a semi-nude to Levi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiverted/pseuds/ambiverted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren sends a semi-nude to Levi and he just can't with the reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture

**Click!**

_Ugh! Still not good enough,_  Eren thinks, grunting as he look at his 6th shot. He's in his and Levi's bedroom, lying on their bed with his iPhone in hand, with only black boxers on, trying to take a picture of his body. The previous pictures were either blurry because of his shaky hands or wasn't correctly focused.

He has absolutely nothing to do. His shift in the coffee shop doesn't start until 12 noon, and it's only 9 in the morning.Levi is already in the office, probably having a meeting with Erwin and some associates. He was just lying on the bed looking at the ceiling, thinking about nothing then he got an idea: why not send a nude to his boyfriend in the middle of work?

 _This time, I'll get it right this time_. The teal-eyed man positioned himself again: back against the pillows, he flexed his stomach so his abs will be more accentuated, hooked a finger on his boxers and slides the fabric a little bit for a tease, inhaled and held his breath in order to make his jaw look sharper, and bit his lower lip seductively. Then he positioned the front camera so his eyes doesn't show, and he double taps the screen for it to focus. Alright, here it goes:

**Click!**

He checks the picture: perfect.

The picture is perfect; his body is perfectly captured, the lighting is perfect: the light shining on the right places, the black-and-white filter is perfect, the sharpness of it is perfect, the shadows are perfect, everything is perfect. It showed up exactly how he wanted it to be.  _This is the one,_  he thinks giddily.

He opens the messaging app and tapped on 'Levi ❤️'. He inserted the picture and inserted a short message: 'Have a nice day,' with a lot of emojis. He tapped send.

He waits for a reply.

\---

He charged his phone after his photoshoot and took a shower. He thought of what Levi's reaction would be after seeing the picture.  _Maybe Levi got a hard-on and got his boxers wet with precum...yup definitely that_. And the funny thing is that Levi is  _at work_ , a place where there are people that he knows and have interaction with everyday. He imagined Levi walking around the office with a very noticable hard-on and the other employees probably laughing to themselves because they can't laugh at their terror boss' hard-on. He laughs to himself as he dries himself with a towel. He puts on deodorant and rummaged the drawer for a fresh white shirt and boxers. After dressing up, he combs his hair and finally goes to check his phone to see his boyfriend's reply.

He unplugs the charger from the wall and put it in the drawer. He clicks the home button for the lock screen to show up. He didn't bother to look at the message notification preview because he knows it's Levi. He swipes the screen and punches in the pass code. After unlocking the phone, he quickly tapped the messaging app and tapped on Levi's name. He read the text and he just cAN'T--

  **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Good shit right there ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Author's Note:**

> *raps* idk what im doing but pls tell me if you like it ily


End file.
